Preguntale al Semi-Dios
by Kyra Falcon
Summary: Aquí podrás preguntarle lo que gustes a nuestros Heroes, la pregunta corre por tu cuenta, Jason, percy, leo, Annabeth, Reyna, Piper, Hazel y los demás responderán con Gusto. Ademas podrás preguntarle de su vida una chica nueva en el campamento. Deja tu pregunta y descubre tu respuesta.
1. Chapter 1

_**Pregúntale al semidiós**_

* * *

**Deja tu pregunta aquí y actualizaremos con las preguntas a tu semidiós o semidiosa favorita, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, ellos responderán TODO, Excepto Nico, a el tendremos que rogarle jaja.**

**Para que la pregunta sea valida, deben dejar dedicatoria ósea algo así:**

"**Querida Annabeth: …" ¿Entienden? Bueno así. Y al final, deberán poner su nombre.**

* * *

**Annabeth: **habrá líos, yo lo se.

**Jason: **Si Kyra no se entera de las preguntas que hacen sobre Piper todo bien.

**Kyra**:-lo mira mal.- Gracias Jason, me haces sentir MUY BIEN…- se va-

**Jason:**…

**Percy**:- metiste la pata Chispita, ahora esta enojada contigo.

**Nico:- **suspira irritado.- por si no conoce a la chica que en este momento esta intentando matar a Jason tras bastidores, es mi… nueva hermana. Si, hades tuvo otra hija. A ella también podrán… ¿como se dice?

**Leo: **¿Skaltearle la vida?

**Nico: **Eso.

**Leo:** saben que nos matara a todos ¿no? No solo a Jason. ¡Incluso a mi!

* * *

**Aquí la ficha de la 'dulce' hermana de Nico, ella cuenta como OC pero es una semidiosa igual, pregúntele lo que quiera… que no les mate jaja Adiós.**

* * *

_**Kyra Falcon.**_

**Edad**: si te dijera la real no lo creerías. Así que te diré que 15 ½.

**Fecha de cumpleaños:** 21 de Abril.

**Animal**: guepardo/chita.

**Color favorito:** morado, obvio.

**Signo.** Tauro

**Padre/Madre:** Hades, -padre. Dios del Inframundo y las riquezas, Señor de los muertos-. Sarah Falcon –madre. Asesina en serie, buscada por el estado.-

**Hermanos. **Sasha Falcon -hermanastro biológico-. Hazel Levesque. -Hermanastra-. Nicolás y Bianca di Angelo –medio-hermano y hermana.-

**Ojos:** originalmente de un intenso color castaño, a la luz del sol de un anaranjado oscuro. Luego de ser reclamada se tornaron morado oscuros.

**Cabello**: largo y desigual de color chocolate, ondulado a veces cuando no se alisa, brillante. Suele teñírselo con mechas de colores llamativos, el color que antes usaba era el rojo sangre.

**Piel:** blanca, no suele quemarse en el sol, justo como su medio-hermano Nico di Angelo.

**Personalidad:** Kyra solía ser fría y aniñada anteriormente cuando viajaba con su hermano Sasha. Años después se convirtió en una persona abierta, temeraria, fuerte y una completa buscapleitos. Tras llevar 10 años de exilio en los campos de Castigo, volvió como una chica callada, corajuda y rebelde, luego de abrirse al mundo quedo forjado el carácter de una verdadera heroína, con su antiguo carácter fuerte, rebelde y coraje infinito, aunque en el fondo sentía miedo, no lo demostraba mucho.

**Arma:** a simple vista parece un broche para el pelo color negro con detalles en plateado, pero cuando Kyra lo toca, se transforma en un bastón de hierro estigio de dos metros con una cuchilla curva de 50 cm. De largo de pura plata celestial. Una guadaña infernal. Puede controlar las sombras, y a los muertos, abrir grietas en el suelo y asesinar monstruos con su afilada hoja.

**Articulo mágico(s)**: - **Bolsa mágica infinita: **regalo de Hermes antes de su muerte, es una bolsita de tela del tamaño de una taza, color bordo con franjas de colores, -verde agua oscuro, morado y negro- con finos hilos de oro entre la tela, con un cordel para cerrarla, esta bolsita contiene básicamente todas las posesiones de Kyra, -y las de sus amigos cuando va de misión- una buena manera de viajar ligero si debes correr ¿no?** -Silbato: **dentro de la bolsita se halla un cordel plateado con un silbato para perros de plata, con el puede llamar a 'Hoshi' un perro del infierno que domo en su estadía allí.

**Relaciones:**

**Jason Grace: **_Actual novio, al principio casi se mataron por la notoria diferencia entre ellos, pero poco a poco –con interferencia de Afrodita/Venus- fueron tomándose cariño hasta convertirse en una pareja levemente inestable, ambos forjaron una relación fuerte con el tiempo. Al principio Kyra lo usaba para olvidar a su novio fallecido pero termino enamorándose de el perdidamente. El la apoda de cariño como __Ñomo__ (¿?)_

**Leo Valdez: **_Mejor amigo y compañero incondicional. Leo fue el primero en hablarle a la Princesa de las Tinieblas. Ambos son 'hermanos hijos de otra fulana' –como diría Leo.- se llevan bien, tanto que al principio de la relación de ella con Jason este creyó que Leo gustaba de ella y viceversa.-cosa que ambos negaron.- Leo suele llamarla, __Sombra Enana __o __Reina de las Sombras._

_**Luke Castellan:**__ Novio fallecido. Ellos dos eran muy unidos, no se ah hablado mucho del pasado de Kyra con este chico así que no se sabe que decir de ellos._

_**Thalia Grace:**__ mejor amiga. Ambas tenían esa pinta rebelde, Thalia o 'T' (Te)- como le decía ella- le ah contado cosas que nadie mas sabe, como la existencia de su hermanito y su pasado._

_**Clarisse LaRue: **__cuando Kyra entro al campamento, -como es costumbre- tuvo su primer combate cuerpo a cuerpo con Clarisse,__ aunque Kyra perdió, Clarisse le dijo que admiraba su espíritu, ya que habia aceptado al momento y le habia demostrado su terquedad, luego de eso se vuelven mejores amigas y se defienden unas a otras. Ella la apoda 'Gotica'. –con todo el cariño que una hija del dios de la Guerra puede tener, y en el caso de LaRue, es mucho.-_

_**Drew Tanaka:**__ SE O.D.I.A.N! (así de fácil)_

* * *

**_Cuidensen _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Pregúntale al semidiós**_

* * *

**Deja tu pregunta aquí y actualizaremos con las preguntas a tu semidiós o semidiosa favorita, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, ellos responderán TODO, Excepto Nico, a el tendremos que rogarle jaja.**

**Para que la pregunta sea valida, deben dejar dedicatoria ósea algo así:**

"**Querida Annabeth: …" ¿Entienden? Bueno así. Y al final, deberán poner su nombre.**

* * *

**_PREGUNTAS:_**

**_1. Sofi Di Jackson dice: "_**_que bien qie sacaste a Piper a mi no me cae bien Wooow hija de Hades? Es pa hostia. Bueno mi pregunta es: ¡¿Leo estas en una relación con Reyna?! No te podes casar conmigo?"_

**Percy**:- se acerca a la computadora.- bueno, veamos las preguntas…

**Piper**:- se acerca junto a Percy mientras este teclea con el mouse.-…-entrecierra los ojos mirando a Jason con cara de ES ENSERIO?!-

**Jason**:- ríe.- Leo ya tienes prometida.- ríe nervioso ante la mirada de Piper y la primer parte del mensaje, se acerca a Kyra y la abraza de la cintura.-

**Kyra**:- mira la pantalla.- se nota que lo ah escrito por el teléfono… Percy tienes menos Horrores de Ortografía…- dice en voz baja.- si… bueno gracias supongo que si… es 'pa hostia'.-bosteza.

**Leo**:- alza una ceja.- ¿de donde sacaron que tengo una relación con Reyna? Ella me saca a patadas si tiene oportunidad, me recuerda a Calypso. Solo que Reyna no me lanza cacerolas como poseída.-ríe un poco.- lo lamento, no puedo, aun soy menor de edad y…

**Nico:** Pero Romeo y Julieta se casaron jóvenes, el 16, ella 13.-dice de la nada con una leve sonrisa burlesca.-

**Leo**:-le mira en plan 'no me ayudes'-

**Thalia**:- lo salva.- lo que quiere decir Valdez es que tiene una largaaaaaaaaaa lista de espera.-dice con ironía.-

**Leo**: exacto… te pondré en ella, Chao~-dice y se raja por ahí-

**Percy**.- se aclara la garganta.- aquí un claro ejemplo de que Leo morirá solo, desamparado y virgen.- junta las manos y asiente.-

* * *

**_2\. Crary Stylinson (via Facebook):_**_ Hola! mi pregunta es para Nico, ya sabemos, o por lo menos quien leyó el libro xd, que te gusta Percy... y yo se que el por lo menos te dio una oportunidad... entonces, Nico: ¿activo o pasivo? *sale corriendo para que no le pegue*_

**Kyra:-** se sienta frente a la laptop aburrida, oigan… hay preguntas.- dice aburrida y llama a los chicos.- esta es interesante, es para Nico…-dice seria leyendo el mensaje.-

**Percy**: -se acerca velozmente.- Lee, Lee.

**Jason**: ¡vamos lee!- dice sonriendo mientras se sentaba junto a Kyra y la abrazaba por atrás apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de ella.-

**Kyra**:-le mira mal.- no me apures chispita.- lee la pregunta y mira a Nico alzando una ceja.- ¿y bien?

**Nico**: se sonroja hasta las orejas- ¿en serio cree que responderé eso?- dice bufando- ¿versátil?...- dice mirando hacia otro lado avergonzado.

**Percy:-**contiene una risa.- si claro.- rueda los ojos.-

**Kyra:** esperen… aquí hay otra…- lee la pregunta que habia y se cubre la cara con las manos.- Shit…

**_3\. Bian Irene Di Europa (vía Facebook):_**_ "esto es para Kyra y Jason, resúmanme su relación, a mi nunca me dicen nada. Así que desembuchen"-_

**Thalia:-** se acerca lee y mira a Kyra con una leve sonrisa.-

**Jason:-** ríe acariciándole el pelo a la castaña bicolor. Te la resumiré. Chica Ruda, Chico Alegre. Pareja Imposible.- sonríe a la chica.- Luego Pareja perfecta. Simple y Sencillo.- dice y besa la mejilla de la chica.-

**Kyra:-** se saca las manos de la cara y suspira.- te diré una cosa, EL.- señala a Jason tras ella.- es un idiota, y aun así me trae loca. Simple.- dice viendo a la cámara de la laptop.

**Jason**:-rueda los ojos, la toma de la barbilla y la besa dulcemente.-

**Kyra:-** se aparta unos centímetros.- Ya. No te pases Grace.- dice y le revuelve el pelo.

**Leo:** -corre la laptop y se enfoca a el.- Ya lo vieron Fans, una hija de la Muerte con un hijo del Rayo. ¿Loco no?-sonríe mostrando esa sonrisa de duende que a todas tenia loca.-

**Hazel:-** aparta a leo y cierra la lap, pero se olvida de apagar el sonido.- Leo! Deja de molestarlos!- se oye una bofetada.

**Leo:** AU!

* * *

**_4\. La otaku que lee libros_**_: HOLAAAA! _

_Primera Pregunta para Thalia, Kyra y Clarisse: ¿Leyeron 50 sombras de Grey? e.e_

_Leo: como puedes ser tan sexy?_

_Percy: te gustaría tener una hermana?_

_Annabeth: como se siente ser la favorita de tu madre?_

_Jason. Cual fue el regalo mas tierno que le has hecho a Kyra?_

_ Creo q esas pocas ñ_ñ si se me ocurren mas te lo dire!_

_Se despide Canuta! Con un beso sabor a Merodeadoras._

**Clarisse:-** revisa la pregunta y ve a las chicas.- n-no... Creo que no. - alza los hombros.-

**Thalia**: Artemisa no nos deja leer libros eróticos... no a mi...- dice con cara de poker-

**Leo:** que por que soy tan sexy? por que así nací querida.- se tira el pelo para atrás sexymente pero Hazel le tira de la oreja y lo saca de cámara.

**Percy:-** alza una ceja y se frota la nuca- una hermana...? No me molestaría, pero seria raro.

**Annabeth:** pues me hace sentir bien el hecho de que este orgullosa y sea 'su favorita'- dice con una leve sonrisa-

**Kyra:-** rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos en la silla del escritorio- la gente nunca aprende nada eh? Aquí entre Nos. a veces Jason se pasa de cursi. Y eso a mi me... irrita un poco-susurro eso ultimo mientras juega con la chapita militar plateada que tenia en el collar del campamento-

**Jason**: Oye!- dice frunciendo el seño hacia Kyra- creo que ese collar... fue una promesa de amor eterno, así que creo que encaja con tierno- dice encogiéndose de hombros sonriendo recordando lo sucedido.-

**Clarisse:-** se va.- DEJEN LAS CURSIELERIAS!-dice desde su habitación.-

**Percy:-** se acerca a la cámara- respecto a 50 Sombras…que tienen todas las chicas son esos libros? Que les llama tanto la atención? Esa es mi pregunta para ustedes Fans.- sonríe-

**Nico:** leyendo una "revista" pero al levantar la vista se cae y deja solo al libro detrás de esta que era nada mas y nada menos que 50 sombras- N-No es mío!- dice sonrojado.-

**Leo:** me veo el interrogatorio más grande para Nico jaja.- ríe y apagan la laptop no antes de ver a Leo siendo golpeado por Nico.-

**_-no más preguntas por ahora.-_**

* * *

**_Cuidensen _**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Pregúntale al semidiós_**

* * *

**Deja tu pregunta aquí y actualizaremos con las preguntas a tu semidiós o semidiosa favorita, puedes preguntar cualquier cosa, ellos responderán TODO, Excepto Nico, a el tendremos que rogarle jaja.**

**Para que la pregunta sea valida, deben dejar dedicatoria ósea algo así:**

**"Querida Annabeth: …" ¿Entienden? Bueno así. Y al final, deberán poner su nombre.**

* * *

**_PREGUNTAS:_**

**_1\. La otaku que lee libros:_**_ Querido, sexy, hermoso, comestible, sensual e irresistible Percy respecto a tu pregunta yo los lei con la esperanza que Nico o Leo me hagan lo mismo qje Christian a Annastasia ;)  
Pequeña Hazel no le pegue a mi Leo que le vas a dañar mas de lo que ya esta *puchero*  
Percy podrias cantarle a Anni "Que quieres de mi?" De Luis Fonsi?  
Esta es para mi dios favorito! Zeu...naa jeje para mi querido Posy, Barba Percebe, Aliento de pezcado o solo Poseidon xD  
Que es lo que mas te gusta de la dulce Sally?  
Esta es para mi diosa favorita ñ_ñ  
Amorosa y calida Hestia mi pregunta es esta como puede hermana de los reboltosos tres grandes?  
Clarisse estas saliendo con cierto hijo de Hermes cual nombre comienza con C?  
Piper: Eres una grandiosa joven con ideales mi pregunta es esta...como puedes aguantar a tus herman s?  
Drew como puedes ser tan odiosa?!  
Esas son todas por hoy!  
Besos con sabor a las brujss Merodeadoras.  
Pta: Leo te envio un equipo de bromas completas que compre en Sortilegios Weasley! Espero que hagas muchas bromas con esos!  
Se despide Canuta ;)_

* * *

**Percy:- **al leer la pregunta suelta un gritito y abraza a Nico tirándolo con el a la cama.- NO! HE'S MINE!- dice con voz de niño besándolo en la mejilla repetidas veces.- no, no le cantare nada a Annabeth.- le saca la lengua y sigue apachurrando a Nico.-

**Nico:-** se sonroja furiosamente intentando soltarse.- Percy! No! Percy basta…!- dice intentando soltarse.-

**Ky:-** se sienta frente a la computadora frotándose la sien.- como te digo esto? Percy ya no sale con Annabeth… y bueno… no deja que nadie toque a mi hermanito.- y además…- suspira apoyándose en el escritorio.- la cosa esta se llama 'Preguntale Al Semi-Dios' entiendes? No podemos preguntar a los dioses ya que bien y gracias responden las preguntas de sus hijos… el mío incluido.- suspira y se pasa una mano por el pelo.- así que no… Hestia y mi encantador tío…- se rasca la nuca mientras buscaba las palabras.- no podrán responder.-

**Clarisse:-** se cruza de brazos sonrojándose levemente.- y que si salgo con Chris? Si es mi novio se supone que debemos salir no? YO QUE SE! No soy hija de Afrodita.- hace un gesto con la mano y se encierra en su cuarto.-

**Jason**:-mira a Kyra.- ¿ella es así siempre?

**Kyra**:-asiente.- pues si…

**Piper**:- piensa un poco.- que como los aguanto? No lo se… cuando puedo estar lejos de la cabaña aprovecho, pero no todos son como Drew así que bueno.

**Drew: **AH!- chilla indignada.- YO ODIOSA?! Esa serás tu y tus entupidas preguntas!

**Leo:- **ríe nervioso ante la respuesta a la pregunta del pelinegro y se aclara la garganta.- muchas gracias, me viene perfecto para que los Stoll's me ayuden con una broma que planeo.- sonríe divertido.-

**Katie:-**mira a Kyra.- como se nota que tu ya no quieres leer mas no?

**Kyra:-**voltea la silla y se apoya con los brazos cruzados en el respaldo.- no es que no quiera leer...-suspira y cierra los ojos.-

**Will:-** sep, eres la hermana de Nico.- dice y los demas ríen, pero el recibe una mirada furibunda de Kyra.-

* * *

**_Tenecy Lover (via Facebook): _**_Jason! No se me hace que debas estar con Kyra, me parece una chica... Vulgar y agresiva. La dejarías por otra? Ejemplo CofcofReynacofcof._

* * *

**Leo**:-se levanta a la 1:56 am para revisar las preguntas y se muerde el labio al ver lo que decía.- Jason…-le llama para que se acerque.-

**Jason:-** recostado en el sofá con Kyra placidamente dormida a su lado mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de el, le da un beso en la sien y se levanta despacio, intentando no despertarla y se acerca a la laptop y lee la pregunta frunciendo levemente el ceño.- que rayos…? Ni crean que voy a responder!- dice molesto y vuelve con la chica.

**Leo**: un consejo Fans? No hagan esa clase de preguntas, por que su servidor será el que deba controlar esto y...- poker face.- no es bonito, Chao!- dice y apaga la computadora.-

* * *

**_DarkDeath000_**

_Querido Leo:  
Saldrías con Hazel si tuvieras la oportunidad ?  
Y Querida Hazel:  
Como seria tu cita perfecta ? Y con quien ?  
ATT:  
DarkDeath000_

* * *

**Piper:-** lee la primera pregunta.- Oye Leo ven, tienes preguntas!- dice y se corre de la silla para que Leo viera.-

**Leo**: Con Hazel…?- se frota la nuca.- eh… no lo se, ella sale con Frank y se que el quiere matarme si sabe que en el pasado…- susurra algo avergonzado.- pero si pudiera… quizás.- sonríe suavemente.-

**Frank**:- en algún lugar afilando un hacha murmurando- Te matare Valdez.

**Hazel**:- sonríe al leer la pregunta.- mi cita perfecta… con Frank claro.- sonríe ilusionada con un brillo en los ojos.- creo que me encantaría pasear a caballo con el en el campamento Júpiter… seria muy tierno de su parte.- dice sonriendo feliz.-

**Leo:-** pasa por atrás siendo corrido por Frank convertido en León- MEJOR QUE FRANK SEA UNA IGUANA! ME AGRADA MAS COMO IGUANA!-chilla corriendo por su vida.-

**Thalia y Kyra:** -POKER FACE NIVEL DIOS.-

* * *

**_No más preguntas por ahora_**

**_Cuídense._**


End file.
